¿porque tu?
by nienna luthien
Summary: por todos es sabiso que hermione y draco se odian pero algo ara que este curso pasen del odio al amor,romance y sobre todo muchas locuras
1. Chapter 1

¿Por que tu?  
capitulo:1

-esa asquerosa sangre sucia-grito draco malfoy entrando en la sala común slytherin.  
Estaba desesperado x lo k acaba de pasa con hermione granger.  
todo empezó aquella mañana en el patio de hogwarts:  
-¿esa es hermione granger?-dijo uno de los slytherin.  
Draco se giro y se quedo embobado mirando a hermione la verdad que le verano le había sentado muy bien.  
-valla esta muy bien granger la verdad no me importaría pedirle k saliera conmigo-dijo el mismo chico.  
-¿eres idiota salir con una sangre sucia?-dijo draco intentando disimular pero seguía mirándola.  
-a mí me da igual k sea una sangre sucia.  
-no mereces ser un slytherin-dijo malfoy cabreado consigo mismo xk le empezaba a molestar k aquel chico se fijara en granger.  
entonces llega eso k tanto le había disgustado hermione se acerco a ellos:  
-malfoy que pasa tengo monos en la cara-dijo hermione.  
-¿k dices granger?-contesto malfoy a la defensiva.  
-k dejes de mirarme.  
-¿mirarte yo¿A ti? Vamos granger no eres nada para k yo te mire no llegas a mi nivel.  
-tranquilo tampoco quiero llegar a ese nivel k tu dices tu no eres mas k un imbecil y un cobarde k se defiende con su papa y solo sabe insultar a la gente.  
Dicho esto se fue alejando y draco no supo k decir lo más normal es k le hubiera dicho algo como sangre sucia pero no lo hizo simplemente no pudo se había quedado en blanco ver a hermione así tan guapa la miro como nunca la había mirado siempre la había mirado con asco pero aquella vez no la miro con deseo era la primera vez que miraba a una chica así incluso habría deseado besarla no podía explicar lo k estaba pasando pero se había enfadado con sigo mismo x aquello.  
Miro el reloj i salio corriendo pues tenia clase de adivinación aunque si por él fuera hubiese pasado de ir a esa clase.

capitulo2

Draco llego tarde a adivinación a pesar de toda la carrera k hizo por el pasillo.  
-señor malfoy siéntese con la señorita granger ya k es el único sitio libre-dijo la profesora.  
-¿k? Es lo k me faltaba tener k sentarme con granger-dijo alterado.  
-señor malfoy haga el favor de sentarse y agradezca k no le exo de clase.  
Draco se dirigió al sitio donde estaba hermione maldiciendo x lo bajo a la profesora de adivinación.  
-hola malfoy-dijo hermione sin mirarle a la cara.  
-hola granger-dijo el molesto.  
Draco miro a la profesora pensando en matarla xk lo único k necesitaba es estar lejos de hermione para no sentir esa maldita atracción por ella. Pero no la tenia ahí a escasos centímetros de el y sentía k se iba a abalanzar sobre ella y besarla y no no podía ¿besar a una sangre sucia? Antes se pegaría un tiro o se lo daría su padre si se enterara de sus pensamientos sobre besar a granger.  
-esta loca-dijo hermione.  
-¿que?-dijo draco saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-que la profesora esta loca mírala no aguanto esta clase.  
Draco se sorprendió hermione pensaba igual k él en algo y además era la primera vez que ella le miraba normal es decir no le miraba con rabia ni desprecio.  
-por una vez tienes razón hermione yo también odio esta clase.  
hermione le miro confusa.  
-¿se puede saber porque me miras así?-dijo draco.  
-¿me as llamado hermione?-dijo ella sorprendida.  
Draco se puso blanco como demonios había dixo el nombre nunca le había llamado x su nombre desde luego estar cerca de ella le estaba trastornando.  
-eh... no sé xk lo dices te puedo llamar granger como hermione como sangre sucia lo mismo da ¿no.  
-eres un imbecil-dicho esto salio corriendo de clase seguida por draco.  
-eh granger a donde vas tan rápido.  
-dejame en paz estupido-dijo hermione sin detenerse.  
-olle lo siento si té e ofendido granger-dijo draco.  
hermione se paro en seco y draco también pero k e dicho yo soy imbecil imbecil e pedido perdón a granger(pensamiento de draco.  
-¿k as dicho¿Que crees que te puedes burlar de mí?-dijo hermione gritando como una loca y acercándose a malfoy.  
-¿pero a ti k té pasa¿Eres tonta?-grito también draco.  
-¿alguna opinión mas sobre mi?-dijo ella en forma de reto.  
-si k eres una insoportable sabelotodo y no te soporto.  
Sus caras estaban muy cerca a escasos centímetros del otro.  
-pues tú eres un insensible k te divierte hacer daño a los demás-dijo hermione a punto de llorar de la rabia.  
hermione se iba a dar la vuelta cuando draco la agarro de la cintura.  
-¿que haces? Suéltame-grito hermione.  
-no me da la gana.  
-que me sueltes.  
hermione intento librarse de draco pero lo único k consiguió eske este la acercara mas a el.  
-no te soporto saber granger-dijo draco acercándola mas a el asta el punto de k casi se rozaban los labios.  
-suéltame-dijo ella más tranquila casi como un susurro.  
Entonces draco la beso ya no podía mas la beso y ella para su sorpresa correspondió al beso. 


	2. un amor ganandole al tiempo

hola bueno este es mi primer fic de draco y hermione y en las comunidades msn esta teniendo exito asi que espero que les guste un saludo nienna comenten algo plis

capitulo 3

Draco se separo de hermione se quedo mirándola unos segundos y después salio corriendo.  
(Pensamiento de draco) e besado a granger mi padre me mata yo mismo me mataría ¿ porque la he besado¿Es que no sabes controlarte draco¿Porque ella correspondió al beso? Bueno habría sido peor si me hubiera rechazado mas vergüenza habría pasado la verdad, esa estupida granger ¿porque tenia k acercarse tanto¿No sabe k no podía controlarme.  
draco entro a la sala común de slytherin dispuesto a ir a su habitación pero alguien lo llamo:  
-draco-grito un chico.  
Era su amigo crabbe.  
-hola crabbe-dijo draco molesto.  
-¿porque as salido corriendo como un loco detrás de granger.  
-porque... no había acabado de insultarla-contesto este sonriendo.  
¿Decirle a crabbe k había besado a una sangre sucia? Ni de broma, ni aunque lo estuvieran torturando durante toda su vida lo diría prefería llevarse el secreto a la tumba.  
Su compañero empezó a reírse así k draco pudo respirar tranquilo se había creído la mentira.  
-bueno crabbe me voy a mi habitación descansar k nadie me moleste ¿entendido?-dijo draco.  
-si draco no té preocupes-dijo este asistiendo con la cabeza.  
draco llego y se tiro a la cama quería dormir para dejar de pensar en granger estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación:  
-oye crabbe no té e dicho... tu ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo draco alucinando.  
-pues creo que tienes algo que aclararme malfoy-dijo hermione.  
-pero ¿se puede saber como as entrado aquí?-dijo este al borde de un ataque.  
-soy una sabelotodo según tu ¿no? Pues imagínatelo.  
-granger mejor k te vallas a tu sala común k yo no respondo de mis actos ¿de acuerdo.  
-tus actos..¿Que me vas a hacer?-dijo hermione acercándose hacia draco.  
Draco se pego a la cabecera de la cama.  
-¿que pasa malfoy me tienes miedo?-dijo granger.  
(Pensamiento de draco) y encima provoca ¿qué quiere que me abalance sobre ella? O viene a por mas de lo que a pasado en el pasillo o viene a torturarme una de dos.  
-no sé que dices granger yo no te tengo miedo-dijo draco.  
-vale-dijo esta sentándose en la cama junto a draco.  
-granger vete por favor.  
-¿por favor? Estas muy amable últimamente malfoy primero me pides perdón después me besas.  
-no me lo recuerdes-dijo draco sintiendo k ya no podía más.  
-¿te resulta desagradable? Pues en el pasillo parecía todo lo contrario-dijo hermione acercándose mas a el.  
Draco ya no pudo mas se acerco a ella y la beso ya no podía más.  
(Pensamiento de draco)joder dos veces en un día me estoy volviendo loco bueno ella me esta volviendo loco y encima si se me acerca así k voy a hacer.  
Draco seguía besándola es mas no quería separarse de ella.  
-draco, draco-dijo una voz.  
-que ¿qué pasa?-dijo draco pegando un salto en la cama.  
Miro a su alrededor allí no estaba granger solo crabbe.  
-Té as quedado dormido y tenemos clase en un rato de pociones-dijo crabbe.  
-acabas de fastidiarme el sueño-dijo draco al borde de un ataque.  
-perdona-dicho esto se fue de la habitación.  
Había soñado con ella y ahora tenia k verla ¿qué cara le pondrá ella? Y peor aun ¿qué cara pondría él? Cuando la viera lo único que sabia es que tenia k controlar esos impulsos.

capitulo 4

draco se arreglo un poco y bajo al salón de slytherin allí se encontró con crabbe:  
-ya estoy listo crabbe-dijo malfoy molesto.  
-perdona por despertarte pero sino lo hacia llegarías tarde-dijo crabbe.  
-ya crabbe lo que tu digas.  
-oye por cierto ¿que soñabas?-dijo crabbe.  
-¿porque quieres saberlo crabbe.  
-porque parecía k estabas feliz incluso sonreías.  
(Pensamiento de draco)lo k me faltaba sonreír cuando sueño con granger y después como quieren que me controle si desde esta mañana me esta volviendo loco contrólate draco,controlate.  
-no es asunto tullo crabbe-dijo draco saliendo de la sala común.  
Había adelantado a crabbe para evitar que le siguiera preguntando cosas pero iba tan entretenido k choco con alguien.  
-podrías mirar por donde vas ¿no?-dijo draco molesto.  
-draco que agradable sorpresa-dijo aquella chica.  
genial lo k me faltaba pansy la petarda oficial de todo hogwarts que solo me persigue a mí por cierto(pensamiento de draco)  
-hola pansy-dijo draco sin animo alguno.  
-¿tanto te fastidia verme.  
-la verdad tengo prisa tengo clase de pociones y no me gustaria llegar tarde.  
-vamos draco snape nunca te diría nada ¿porque no nos saltamos la clase?Y bueno ya sabes... .  
-no pansy hoy no tengo ganas de estar contigo.  
-¿k pasa¿As encontrado a otra?-dijo esta indignada.  
-puede ser-dijo draco pensando en granger.  
-ni se te ocurra draco tú eres solo mío-dijo pansy completamente enfadada.  
-¿Cómo as dicho'?Yo no soy tullo pansy nunca a ávido un tu y yo ni siquiera e ido en serio contigo solo lo hacia por pasar el rato no quiero tener nada serio con una chica k solo tenga serrín en la cabeza sin ofender claro pero a ti lo único que te importa es la posición de mi familia-dicho esto se fue.  
Por fin iba a llegar a pociones cuando una mano lo arrastro hacia una habitación.  
-¿pero k?..¿Tu?-dijo draco.  
-si soy yo, tu y yo tenemos k hablar-dijo hermione.  
-vale pero que sea rápido ¿quieres? No llegare nunca a pociones.  
-¿se puede saber porque me besaste?-dijo ella.  
-eh... yo...-draco no sabia k decir.

cuantos besos atrasados,

demorados y que ganas de tenerte en mis brazos

Embriagarnos de recuerdos tan lejanos.

-draco quieres contestar-dijo ella fastidiada.  
La verdad es k estaban muy pegados el uno al otro no había mucho espacio en aquella habitación si se podía llamar así.  
-bueno la verdad no sé decirte muy bien hermione-dijo él.  
-me as vuelto a llamar hermione.  
-Sí y tú a mí me as llamado draco.  
hermione se sonrojo.

ahora estas tan cerca y me vuelve el pasado .

la revancha de un amor nunca empezado

Se me escapan los segundos por tenerte

aquí a mi lado

-bueno ya esta no sé que me pasa desde esta mañana pero cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de besarte, incluso e soñado contigo y me a fastidiado que me despertaran y también me a fastidiado verte con el cara cortada y la comadreja y no sé que me pasa-dijo draco sin mirara a hermione.  
-draco... -dijo ella levantándole la cara.  
Le había vuelto a llamar draco y lo había hecho de una forma dulce no con rencor la verdad es que draco no sabia si se estaba volviendo loco o el mundo estaba al revés, pero la iba a besar y ahora si era verdad dos veces en un día.  
Miro a hermione como pidiéndole permiso para besarla se fue acercando y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo para draco estaba claro ese era permiso suficiente para besarla así k lo hizo.

un amor ganándole al tiempo

un amor de pasado y de recuerdos

un amor que no salga de esa luz

hermione rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de draco y él la agarraba suavemente de la cintura.  
Draco aumento la intensidad del beso acercando a hermione hacia él quedando pegados completamente.

te acaricio y me entregas y te entrego

en tu cuerpo un aguasero

como un loco me sumerjo en el pasado

y te sueño aqui a mi lado.

Los dos se separaron buscando aire hermione apoyo su frente junto a la de draco.  
-draco a mí me pasa igual no sé lo que me pasa pero no desde hoy si no desde que empezamos el curso y no sabes como deseaba que pasara esto aunque si tu familia se enterara.  
Draco no dejo acabar lo que estaba diciendo hermione.  
-me da igual lo que piense mi familia sé lo que quiero hacer y siento que solo contigo puedo ser como yo quiero ser hermione.

y aquí estamos y el amor nos hace unidos

y asta dios un guiño eterno

tan sincero que no hay modo de quebralo

no se encuentran tan enteros  
draco y hermione se saltaron la clase y allí se quedaron en aquella habitación entre palabras y besos.  
un amor ganándole al tiempo

un amor de pasado y de recuerdos

Un amor que no salga de esa luz.


	3. el orgullo de un padre

capitulo 5 Después de salir de aquella habitación draco sonreía enormemente acababa de firmar la paz con su enemiga y valla manera de firmarla pensó draco los dos Iván cogidos de la mano como si nada les importara pero oyó una voz k grito el nombre de la chica su chica como ya había pensado él.  
-hermione-grito ron desde el final del pasillo.  
-ron ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo esta sorprendida.  
Ron puso una cara confusa su amiga se dio cuenta de k a miraba así porque iba de la mano con draco malfoy.  
-¿que té pasa comadreja?-dijo malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.  
-eres estupido malfoy-dijo ron.  
-antes de que empecéis a discutir que quieres comadr... digo ron-dijo hermione con cara de susto por lo que casi acababa de decir.  
esto se pone interesante a estado apunto de llamar comadreja al comadreja perdonarme pero no tengo otro adjetivo para el bueno a lo mejor si weasly-pis traga babosas... (pensamiento de draco)  
-me oyes draco-dijo hermione moviendo a draco de un lado para otro.  
-perdona hermione estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿qué es lo k le pasa a weasly-pis?-. hermione rió por lo bajo con el comentario.  
-nada solo viene a preguntarme porque e faltado a clases de pociones-dijo hermione sonrojada completamente.  
A draco le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.  
-son asuntos k no te importan comadreja asi k sal de mi vista bueno hermione luego nos vemos-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a hermione mientras k esta le sonreía y miro a ron con superioridad ron estaba enfadado.  
Cuando se fue alejando oía las voces de ron y hermione discutiendo en mitad del pasillo.  
Nada mas doblar la esquina se encontró de frente con el profesor snape que por cierto tenia cara de pocos amigos.  
-señor malfoy se puede saber ¿donde sé a metido durante mi clase.  
-pues vera señor me encontraba mal así que salí a dar un paseo-mintió malfoy.  
-¿esta seguro.  
-Sí señor completamente seguro.  
snape puso cara de no estar muy convencido pero dejo el tema y siguió andando hacia el pasillo donde por supuesto encontró a hermione draco oyó a snape gritar el nombre de la chica y lo demás os lo podéis imaginar se pondría a descontar puntos como un loco a gyffindor.  
Pero lo que le esperaba a draco en la sala común ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.  
-¿tu¿Que haces aquí?-dijo draco.  
-tanto té molesto ver a tu padre-dijo lucius algo molesto.  
-no en absoluto solo k me parece raro no es día de vista.  
-es que me apeteció pasar y además me e enterado de algo.  
Draco se puso blanco.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
No por favor si se entera de lo de hermione me mata me mata k eso no sea ya se lo diré cuando reúna el valor suficiente pero no ahora por dios.  
-¿es algo sobre el colegio?-pregunto draco al borde de un ataque desde esa mañana lo de estar al borde de un ataque le había pasado mucho.  
-es algo de lo que yo me enorgullezco y había pensado para ti desde siempre.  
-vale dime-dijo draco más tranquilo.  
-tengo una maravillo draco voldemort quiere que te unas a el quiere que seas un mortifago-dijo lucius sonriendo orgulloso.  
-¿que?-dijo draco mas blanco todavía ahora no estaba la borde de un ataque le estaba dando uno. 


	4. quiero estar contigo

capitulo 6

-¿mortifago?-dijo draco con la voz temblorosa.  
-si ¿no te parece maravilloso?-dijo lucius sonriendo.  
-¿Té as vuelto loco?-dijo draco gritando.  
-¿acaso no te parece algo digno de honor servir al señor oscuro.  
-yo no soy el sirviente de nadie y menos del estupido de voldemort.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle estupido?-dijo lucius asombrado.  
-por favor papa le pateo el culo el cara cortada con tan solo un año.  
-no te entiendo.  
-dile k no quiero ser un mortifago k yo no diré nada pero no quiero servirle lo k no significa k este en su contra.  
Draco sabia k mentía a pesar de todo siempre estuvo en contra de voldemort.  
-esta bien acabas de fallarme draco no te imaginas cuanto-dijo lucius mientras salía de la sala común.  
Draco todavía estaba en estado de shock no lo podía creer servir a voldemort jamás antes se pegaba un tiro.  
Fue a su habitación a descansar recordó esa habitación donde había estado con hermione había sido el momento más feliz para él en todo hogwarts entonces recordó la primera vez k vio a hermione en hogwarts.

Flash back Llego a la estación donde saldría el tren para el colegio del k su padre tanto le había hablado había mucha gente allí miro alrededor no veía a nadie interesante allí estaba su amigo crabbe.  
-oye crabbe ¿porque la gente esta en un circulo allí?-pregunto draco.  
-¿no té as enterado? Harry potter viene este año a hogwarts.  
-perfecto podría unirse a nosotros ¿te imaginas? Seriamos los amigos de harry potter el famoso harry potter.  
-sabes que a tu padre no le aria gracia ya sabes k nuestro padre son fieles a quien tu ya sabes.  
-me da igual lo que piense mi padre.  
-¿perdonar? Sabéis que es lo que pasa-dijo una chica de cabellos alborotados.  
Draco se quedo mirándola aquella chica parecía un ángel era la chica más bonita que él había visto y cuando iba a contestar a la pregunta crabbe se le adelanto.  
-metete en tus asuntos sangre sucia-dijo crabbe.  
La chica miro con desprecio a crabbe y se fue del lugar.  
-¿sangre sucia?-dijo draco.  
-si esa chica también es nueva en el colegio como nosotros mi padre me hablo de ella ya sabes que esta enterado siempre de los alumnos de hogwarts bueno se llama hermione granger y es hija de muggles.  
-entiendo no nos acercaremos a ella-dijo draco.  
En realidad aquella chica le había gustado de verdad pero no podía salir con una sangre sucia su padre no lo permitiría seria una deshonra para él.  
Fin del flash back Ahora que lo pensaba siempre se había fijado en hermione aunque la insultaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de esa atracción que sentía por la castaña.  
Era momento de arreglarse había quedado con hermione bueno técnicamente no había quedado pero sabia muy bien donde encontrarla en la biblioteca ella adoraba ese lugar le encantaban los libros y que mejor sitio que la biblioteca para estar rodeada de ellos, además si contamos con que allí casi nunca había nadie mas que hermione lo tenia estudiado allí quedaba con pansy cuando quería divertirse un rato con ella y sabia k hermione era la única que estaba allí siempre aunque a veces iba el cara cortada el comadreja.  
Llego a la puerta de la biblioteca allí estaba dudando si entrar o no asta que alguien salio y choco con él.  
-¿es que las gafas no te sirven de nada potter?-dijo malfoy con arrogancia.  
-mira malfoy no tengo el día como para aguantar tus chorradas-contesto harry.  
-pero sí nos a salido valiente el cara cortada.  
-yo no te he dicho nada solo me e limitado a contestar estupido-dijo alzando la voz en la ultima palabra.  
-mira potter seria un placer partirte la nariz pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver así que asta mas ver potter-dijo draco mientras se alejaba y se metía dentro de la biblioteca.  
Miro alrededor y allí al final del todo sentada en una mesa diviso a hermione como siempre muy concentrada como para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.  
Se acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos:  
-¿quién soy?-dijo divertido.  
Hermione pego un brinco del susto.  
-draco te agradecería que no me dieras estos susto-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el libro de herbologia.  
-estas enfadada porque dije a ron comadreja ¿no.  
-no estoy bueno estaba concentrada en el libro y soy yo la que esta enfadada con ron.  
-no te creo sois amigos del alma.  
-pues si puedes creerme porque el no es quien para decirme porque estaba contigo ni preguntarme que es lo que estaba haciendo.  
-esto es interesante muy interesante.  
-¿el que es interesante.  
-si el comadreja perdona que le llame así es la costumbre, bueno a lo que iba si el se comporta así significa que le gustas hermione.  
-no digas estupideces malfoy.  
-lo que tu digas pero me habría encantado ver la cara que habría puesto si le cuentas lo nuestro prométeme que cuando se lo digas lo grabaras con una cámara por favor-dijo draco con una carita angelical.  
-¿para que quieres que lo grabe.  
-es evidente para reírme y para que sepa que eres mía.  
-¿cómo¿Qué es eso de que soy tulla?-dijo hermione.  
-bueno al igual que yo soy todo tullo tienes suerte eres a la primera mujer que se lo digo.  
-eres un creído ¿lo sabias?-dijo hermione sonriendo.  
-si pero te encanto.  
Ambos comenzaron a reírse.  
-Té e extrañado hermione no sabes lo duro que fue el día.  
-ya me lo imagino draco no as aparecido en ninguna clase.  
-es que hoy ha venido mi padre.  
-¿qué¿Esta aquí.  
-no ya se ha ido pero lo que me dijo no me gusto un pelo y como no quise hacerlo se marcho ofendido.  
Hermione le miro no se atrevía preguntar el motivo así que draco continuo:  
-me dijo que voldemort quería que me uniera él a lo cual me negué.  
Hermione puso cara de autentico horror:  
-¿mortifago?-dijo hermione con la voz entre cortada. 


	5. una decision un tanto arriesgada

Capitulo 7

-¿mortifago?-dijo hermione con la voz entre cortada.  
-si pero me negué te lo juro hermione-dijo draco agarrando de la mano a la castaña.  
-no me preocupo por eso si no porque me as dicho que tu padre conoce a voldemort sin darte cuenta y eso no es nada bueno él volverá a insistir-dijo hermione muy preocupada por draco.  
-mira a tu no te preocupes no me voy a unir a ellos pero por favor no quiero que esto interfiera en nuestra relación.  
-de acuerdo draco.  
Ambos se besaron y siguieron hablando algo mas sobre aquel tema asta largas horas de la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente:  
-draco despierta draco-gritaba crabbe.  
-pero ¿se puede saber que problema tienes tu últimamente con que duerma?-dijo draco levantándose de un salto de la cama.  
-es solo que llevo 15 minutos intentando despertarte y tenemos herbologia lo recuerdas.  
-Tú eres tonto crabbe todavía faltan dos horas para las clases-dijo draco casi estrangulando a su compañero de habitación.  
-perdona perdona pero es que quería hablar contigo.  
-y pedazo de idiota ¿no sabes hacerlo a las 8 de la mañana cuando nos levantamos como la gente normal?-dijo echo una furia.  
-bueno draco estoy preocupado por ti desde ayer estas muy raro pansy me dijo lo que le dijiste ayer y no apareciste en un montón de clases y ayer te seguí y vi que entraste en la biblioteca... -dijo crabbe pero fue interrumpido por malfoy que lo estampo contra la pared.  
-que me seguiste ¿estuviste dentro de la biblioteca.  
-no no entre.  
-menos mal-dijo draco sentándose tranquilamente en una silla.  
-¿qué es lo que pasa draco? Yo soy tu amigo puedes decírmelo draco confía en mi.  
-ya te enteraras crabbe.  
Dicho eso salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común de gryffindor se había vuelto loco pero quería ver a hermione tenia que verla y pedirle algo aunque no sabia lo que contestaría ella.  
Cuando entro a la sala común se quedo blanco enfrente de el estaba neville de pie hablando algo.  
-neville ¿hola vives en este mundo?-dijo draco asustado a la vez que seguro ya que él parecía estar pirado y en el caso de que no lo estuviera con petrificarlo podría subir a ver a hermione.  
Neville parecía no contestar así que paso por su lado sin problemas justo cuando puso un pie en la escalera neville se puso a hablar como un loco.  
-intruso, intruso, intruso-dijo neville dando vueltas por la habitación.  
-este tío empieza a darme miedo mejor sigo a lo mío-dijo draco subiendo las escaleras.  
Llego a la habitación de las chicas busco la cama de hermione y se acerco a ella.  
-hola bonita-dijo draco en voz baja.  
-DRACO-grito hermione.  
Draco se quedo blanco del grito de hermione y una compañera se levanto de golpe draco y hermione ni se movían, la chica volvió a tumbarse en la cama sin enterarse de nada.  
-¿pero se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo hermione.  
-el estupido de crabbe me despertó y bueno quise verte.  
-¿Cómo as entrado a la sala común sin la contraseña.  
-muy sencillo ayer te acompañe asta aquí y de casualidad solo de casualidad escuche la contraseña.  
-ya de casualidad pero tu no sabes lo que puede pasar si alguien te ve aquí adentro... -dijo hermione aunque draco la callo con un beso.  
-deja de hablar y escúchame yo e venido por algo no porque me guste el riesgo-dijo el rubio.  
-vale ¿por qué as venido.  
-hermione yo quiero estar contigo en serio quiero... quiero que seas mi novia-dijo draco muerto de vergüenza.  
A hermione se le ilumino la cara como si fuera una mañana de navidad.  
-claro que si-dijo hermione abrazando a draco.  
Draco la beso y la abrazo.  
-tienes que irte de aquí como se levante alguien veras porque además de que hay un chico aquí conmigo es draco malfoy-dijo hermione imaginando la cara que pondrían sus compañeras de habitación si le vieran besando a draco malfoy, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
-¿de que te ríes?-dijo draco.  
-nada nada.  
-dímelo-dijo poniéndose en la cama junto hermione y haciéndole cosquillas.  
-para jaja para por favor jaja té lo diré-dijo hermione.  
-vale dime.  
-bueno es que me imagine que cara pondrían los demás si se enteraran.  
-si seria divertido-dijo draco acostándose al lado de hermione.  
-¿el que seria divertido.  
-¿sabes que eres preciosa? Desde que té vi lo supe eres la mujer más bonita del mundo.  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y beso a draco.  
-muchas gracias por todo draco.  
-no hay de que ahora sabrás la comodidad de estar con un malfoy que no es lo mismo que estar con un weasly-pis o con un pottitos.  
Hermione rió al comentario del rubio.  
-eres un descarado lo sabias siempre te crees superior a los demás pero me encantan tus ocurrencias-dijo la castaña.  
-bueno yo me voy a ir que ya se me hace tarde y espero que crabbe no se le aya ocurrido buscarme o seguirme asta aquí adiós preciosa-dijo draco mientras le daba un beso.  
-adios cariño.  
Salio de la sala común de gryffindor no sin antes volver a ver a neville quien de estar tan tranquilo deambulando por ahí en cuanto noto su presencia se puso como un loco a gritar intruso por todos los lados como un autentico pirado lo cual no le importo nada paso como si nada.  
Estaba en el pasillo cuando se encontró con ron alias el comadreja.  
-¿qué pasa comadreja porque me miras así?-dijo draco.  
Ron alias comadreja lo miraba con odio.  
-¿qué tienes con hermione? Como intentes hacerla daño te juro que no sé lo que té ago-dijo ron.  
-mira weasly no es asunto tullo ya te enteraras además tu no eres el dueño de hermione.  
(pensamiento de draco) este tío es tonto hermione es mía mi novia oficial y este estupido metiéndose donde no le llaman como siga insistiendo voy a tener que hacer un trabajito a lo slytherin con él,  
Además yo soy rematadamente más guapo que el estupido este además quiero desayunar podría dejarme en paz para variar.  
-perdona por si no té as dado cuenta a mi hermione me gusta me gusta mucho entiendes y no voy a dejar que tu le hagas daño.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
¿Qué a dicho¿Qué le gusta mi novia? Lo mato lo asesino lo voy a encoger meter en un bote de lentejas y mandarlo a la china por correo urgente.  
-weasly déjame en paz cuando te enteres de lo que es te vas a caer de espaldas así que si quieres se lo preguntas a hermione-dijo el rubio que siguió andando sin escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo.  
Llego al gran salón y todos estaban allí sabia que tenia que hacer algo para callarle la boca al comadreja así que decidió lo primero que se le ocurrió por la cabeza era una locura os lo puedo asegurar pero no estaba el coma para razonar.  
Espero a que hermione entrara en el gran salón y la cogio de la mano se subió a una mesa y subió a hermione con él en la mesa.  
Se aseguro que el pottitos y el comadreja estuvieran presentes, efectivamente acababan de entrar.  
-draco ¿me quieres decir que hacemos encima de una mesa?-dijo hermione en voz baja.  
-claro que te lo voy a decir.  
Hermione miro extrañada al rubio.  
-atención por favor-grito draco.  
Todo el salón se giro incluyendo el profesorado.  
-quiero anunciar que esta chica hermione granger es mi novia novia oficial-concluyo draco.  
Hermione se quedo blanca como una pared todo el salón se quedo boquiabierto.  
-¿qué?-gritaron harry y ron a la vez.


	6. todo tiene sus consecuencias

Capitulo 8 -¿qué?-gritaron harry y ron a la vez.  
Todo el salón seguía perplejo nadie movía un músculo. pansy tenia una cara como si algo se le hubiera atragantado algo que no podía escupir.  
Harry se pellizcaba a sí mismo como intentando despertar del sueño o más bien pesadilla para él.  
Hermione estaba roja de la cabeza a los pies draco lo había publicado a los cuatro vientos solo le había faltado mandar la noticia al profeta.  
Y ron bueno eso era de lo que más estaba disfrutando draco de ver la cara del pelirrojo,  
Ron no se movía seguía parado como si no asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir estaba rojo de rabia vamos que tenia cara de ir al baño los ojos los tenia muy abiertos era como si le hubieran echado un jarrón de agua fría por la cabeza.  
-bueno ¿nadie va a decir nada?-dijo draco.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
Bueno draco ya té as lucido as dejado a todos los alumnos con la boca abierta y de paso también al profesorado incluso el gigante de hagrid le a tirado el plato a snape de sopa por encima lo cual a sido muy gracioso e de reconocer pero una nota mental torturar al comadreja con esto el resto de su vida solo con ver su cara me sobra me e lucido vamos que no me doy besos a mi mismo porque me están viendo todos y pensarían que estoy pirado.  
-¿es verdad eso?hermione-dijo ron que consiguió reaccionar.  
-bueno es verdad ron os lo iba a decir pero bueno... -dijo hermione.  
-no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer-decía harry una y otra vez mientras seguía pellizcándose.  
-harry sal del trance y vamonos de aquí se me han quitado las ganas de desayunar-dijo ron mientras arrastraba a harry hacia la salida.  
-vamos acompáñame-dijo draco bajando a hermione de la mesa.  
-pero¿a dónde vamos?-dijo hermione confusa.  
-te vas a sentar conmigo a desayunar.  
-¿qué¿Te refieres a la mesa de los slytherin?-dijo hermione parándose en seco.  
-si no te preocupes nadie te va a decir nada a lo mucho pansy pero pasa de ella y asunto resuelto-dijo este agarrando a hermione de la mano.  
Hermione asintió y sonrió siguiendo al rubio.  
-siéntate aquí-dijo draco ofreciéndole sitio.  
Varios de slytherin miraron mal a hermione.  
-¿pasa algo con mi novia?-dijo draco mirándoles.  
-no nada-dijeron asustados.  
Hermione no sentía nada cómoda rodeada de slytherins no era su manera de ver un desayuno tranquilo.  
-draco ¿qué hace esta sangre sucia aquí?-dijo pansy apunto de llorar.  
-¿cómo la as llamado? Se llama hermione y es mi novia y no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto ¿estamos.  
pansy comenzó a llorar.  
-draco esta me la vas a pagar voy a hablar con tu padre que seguro que le interesaran mucho las cosas que han pasado esta mañana-dijo con rabia.  
-pansy haz lo que quieras-contesto draco tranquilamente.  
Hermione y los demás sytherins seguían la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.  
Resultado de esta pelea sin sentido pansy se fue llorando mientras corría como una loca por el pasillo.  
-¿hermione quieres una tostada?-dijo crabbe.  
Hermione se quedo blanca el amigo de draco nunca le había dicho nada amable siempre la había insultado.  
-Sí por favor-dijo hermione.  
Draco sonrió a su amigo pues sabia que aunque crabbe le había dicho que no había entrado ala biblioteca aquel día le había mentido.  
-si que entraste a la biblioteca ¿verdad?-dijo draco mirando a crabbe.  
-si siento haberte mentido-contesto cabizbajo.  
-no pasa nada-dijo el rubio mientras seguía desayunando.  
Draco cogio a hermione de la mano y salio del salón salieron como la pareja oficial que ya eran.  
-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo ron que se había puesto en el camino de la parejita.  
-¿a quien de los dos te refieres comadreja?-dijo draco con superioridad.  
-por supuesto que a ti idiota-contesto ron cabreado.  
-me esperas un segundo hermione.  
-si claro draco-contesto la castaña con miedo pues lo mas seguro es que esos dos se fueran a pelear.  
Se apartaron del lugar y draco fue el que comenzó a hablar:  
-vale ¿qué quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo comadreja así que date prisa.  
-esto es una venganza no me creo que estés con hermione porque te guste es mas siempre la as insultado no me creo una solo palabra de que estés con ella por amor un tipo como tu no sabe lo que es eso-dijo el pelirrojo.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
Pero quien se cree este lo que quiere es que lo fusile o algo así por supuesto que estoy con hermione por amor si no cree que lo iba a anunciar ahora no lo voy a mandar a china por correo urgente lo voy a mandar al culo del mundo.

-mira weasly para empezar tu no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones ¿estamos? Y para seguir si estoy con hermione por amor o ¿crees que lo habría anunciado de tal forma si no fuera así? Me habría fastidiado a mí mismo porque ya ninguna chica se me acercaría y tengo miles weasly cosa que tu no solo se te acerca la tarada de luna lo cual es una pesadilla prefiero a pansy si te soy sincero antes que a luna.  
-¿te crees muy importante? Si tienes muchas chicas como tu dices ¿por qué elegiste a hermione? Lo haces solo por fastidiarnos a harry y a mí.  
-mira me dices que yo me creo tan importante y ahora eres tú el que se hace el importante no tengo tiempo para esta estupida y desagradable charla porque todo contigo es desagradable ya te he dicho porque estoy con hermione si tu única neurona no llega para administrar la información no es mi culpa así que déjame en paz-dicho esto se giro y asta donde estaba hermione.  
-hola bonita-dijo draco dándole un beso.  
Hermione se puso a examinar la cara de draco.  
-¿se puede saber que hacer hermione.  
-solo miro si llevas algún golpe-contesto ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo coger a tu novio de la cara para examinarle.  
-no me he pegado hermione y si me hubiese pegado preocúpate mas por el comadreja que por mi.  
Hermione paro de examinar a draco.  
-hermione tenemos que hablar-dijo harry.  
-¿pero esto que es el 2x1 primero el comadreja y ahora el pottitos-dijo draco cabreado.  
-mira malfoy solo quiero hablar con hermione-dijo harry tranquilamente.  
-draco voy a hablar con él es lo mejor nos vemos en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras dentro de una hora-contesto la castaña que había parado una futura pelea entre harry y draco.  
Draco beso a hermione cosa que pareció que a harry se le hubiera revuelto él estomago y se dirigió a su primera clase que no compartía con gryffindor.  
-DRACO MALFOY-grito una voz a sus espaldas.  
Draco se giro y se quedo blanco:  
-joder mi padre-exclamo. 


	7. ¿amigos?

Capitulo 9

-DRACO MALFOY-grito una voz a sus espaldas.  
Draco se giro y se quedo blanco:  
-joder mi padre-exclamo.  
El silencio del pasillo era terrible draco no podía mover un músculo.  
-papa ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre el tema-dijo draco queriendo pensar que era por el tema de voldemort.  
-no vengo a hablar de eso-dijo acercándose draco.  
-¿entonces de que?-dijo draco temblando.  
-¿y me lo preguntas? No te hagas el idiota vengo a hablar de tu romance con esa sangre sucia.  
-ah es de eso veo que pansy no perdió el tiempo-dijo draco.  
no sabia porque pero ahora no tenia miedo estaba deseando contárselo todo a su padre habían sido tantos años sin poder hacer nada que no le gustara a el que sentía que quería liberarse de una vez por todas de aquel encerramiento en vida.  
-no fue pansy la que me lo dijo fue snape lo anunciaste como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.  
-para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado sabes iba a contártelo pero bueno veo que se adelantaron yo quiero a hermione desde el primer momento en que la vi y llego años reprimiendo este sentimiento por ti porque tu odias a los hijos de muggles, pero sabes que la quiero y hagas lo que hagas digas lo que digas seguiré estando con ella-draco exploto no controlo sus palabras acaba de comprender que odiaba a su padre.  
Lucius enfureció de tal manera que abofeteo a su hijo, draco no reacciono lucius volvió a levantar la mano para golpear a su hijo por segunda vez pero draco le paro la mano.  
-desde hoy olvídate que tienes un hijo nunca mas vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima porque la próxima vez no me quedare quito no sabes como te odio para mí estas muerto desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo draco que soltó la mano de su padre y se comenzó a alejar del lugar.  
-VUELVE AQUÍ DRACO, VUELVE MALDITO COBARDE-grito lucius.  
Pero draco no se detuvo siguió andando asta llegar al patio y se sentó en un banco de piedra.  
-hola draco ¿podemos hablar?-dijo pansy que acaba de llegar al lugar.  
-pansy a tres metros de mi no te quiero ver ni en pintura.  
-te conviene escucharme o tendré que contarle todo a tu padre y ¿tu no quieres eso verdad.  
-pierdes tu tiempo pansy snape ya se lo dijo así que no tengo nada que hablar contigo largate de aquí-dijo draco sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
Pansy se aguanto la rabia y se marcho del lugar sin aver cumplido su objetivo.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
Solo me faltaba pansy intentando amenazarme solo espero que a hermione le valla mejor que a mí que eso de seguro porque peor que a mi no puede irle a nadie.  
Alguien se sentó a su lado.  
Pansy te lo he dicho asta el cansancio porque no té pierdes-dijo sin mirar a la persona que se había sentado.  
-no soy pansy-dijo harry.  
-¿tu¿Qué quieres potter?-dijo draco extrañado.  
-no vengo a discutir solo quiero darte un punto de vista.  
-tu punto de vista me da igual ¿no habrás tratado mal a hermione verdad.  
-no de echo de eso quería hablarte.  
-de acuerdo.  
-mira yo bueno tu y yo-comenzó harry.  
-potter ni que te estuvieras declarando-dijo draco en forma de burla.  
-malfoy esto es serio.  
-lo siento.  
-bueno lo cierto es que tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero hermione te quiere y bueno ella quiere que tu y yo intentemos ser amigos a ron no se lo va a pedir porque sabe que jamás lo haría.  
-y ¿por qué piensas que yo voy a aceptar eso?-dijo draco con tono de seguridad.  
-porque quieres a hermione y sé que quieres hacerla feliz si no lo hubieses anunciado así.  
-si ese fue un gran error.  
-¿a que te refieres.  
-no te voy a contar potter.  
-¿ves? Ahora podríamos comprobar si nos llevamos bien desde ahora te voy a decir draco y tú a mi harry.  
-esta bien pott... digo harry bueno snape se lo contó a mi familia.  
-que sé lo conto ¿ cómo se lo a tomado tu padre.  
-¿padre¿Qué padre? Si yo soy huérfano de padre.  
-habéis discutido ¿no.  
-si mira te voy a decir algo pero que no salga de aquí yo en realidad nunca odie a los sangre sucia ni nada de eso llevo enamorado de hermione desde que la vi y yo creía ser tu amigo pero mi padre ya sabes bueno y lo de weasly si es verdad a el si que no lo soporto.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
¿Por qué le cuento esto a potter?  
Digo harry, digo dios que lió hay en mi cabeza.  
-sabes una cosa draco ya no tienes que preocuparte mas por eso ya eres libre por lo que dices.  
-tienes razón voy a buscar a hermione gracias harry-dijo draco extendiéndole la mano a harry.  
-de nada draco-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con draco.  
-a lo mejor si funciona esto de ser amigos.  
-a lo mejor-dijo harry sonriendo.  
-entonces ¿amigos?-dijo draco.  
-amigos.  
Ambos sonrieron.  
-te acompaño a buscar a hermione habrá que decirle la decisión que tomamos-dijo harry.  
-de acuerdo.  
Salieron del patio y a draco le sorprendió la como era harry hablaba con el cómo si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
Como si en su peor enemigo asta hace unos minutos se encontrara escondido ese amigo que siempre quiso tener su mejor amigo.  
Siguieron charlando incluso asta se había reído con harry mientras iban camino de la sala común de gryffindor pues ahí estaba hermione.  
Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron en la sala común pero lo que vieron no agrado a ninguno de los dos.  
Ron estaba discutiendo con hermione y la agarro por el cuello de la camisa.  
Draco no necesito mas se abalanzo contra ron y le separo de hermione y comenzó a pelear con él.  
-draco para-dijeron harry y hermione a la vez. 


	8. los preparativos para aprender a amar

Capitulo 10 -draco para-dijeron harry y hermione a la vez.  
Draco le pego a ron un puñetazo en la nariz y lo tiro para atrás.  
Ron se levanto rápidamente sangraba por la nariz pero le daba igual y golpeo a draco en labio también partiéndoselo.  
Draco le iba a dar otro golpe pero harry le paro la mano:  
-déjalo draco esta no es la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.  
-esta bien té as salvado por esta vez weasly pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi novia ¿lo as entendido? Porque la próxima vez te mato.  
-¿desde cuando hablas con este harry?-dijo ron.  
-eso es lo que veníamos a comunicar a hermione dada la situación hemos decido hacer una tregua y ver si podemos ser amigos-dijo harry con firmeza.  
-¿de verdad?-dijo hermione abrazando a harry y draco.  
-si-dijo draco tocándose el labio.  
-eres un traidor harry-dijo ron enfurecido.  
-no soy ningún traidor aprecio mucho a hermione y ella quiere estar con draco tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la situación o prefieres que yo también intente golpear a hermione como estabas haciendo tu hace un momento.  
-no me habléis en lo que os quede de vida ninguno de los dos-dicho estos e fue camino de la enfermería.  
-ya se le pasara no te preocupes hermione-dijo harry sentándose en el sofá.  
-si tú lo dices ¿te duele mucho draco?-pregunto hermione.  
-no no es nada estoy bien-contesto el rubio sentándose junto a harry.  
-tengo un botiquín en el cuarto voy a buscarlo-dijo hermione mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de las chicas.  
-oye harry si ron se va enfadar contigo no hace falta que seamos amigos él es tu mejor amigo y aunque ahora me caes bien y no es una broma lo entendería.  
-no lo que intento hacer ron esta muy mal no tenia que haber intentado pegar a hermione.  
-como quieras.  
-sabes acabas de demostrarme que quieres mucho a hermione si solo fuera un juego no te habrías pegado por ella.  
-si tu lo ves así.  
-es que las cosas son así as hecho mucho hoy por ella incluso ya no te hablas con tu padre.  
-ya estoy aquí-dijo hermione llevando en la mano un botiquín enorme.  
-¿Té as traído la enfermería al colegio?-dijo draco viendo semejante botiquín.  
-que gracioso deja que mire esa herida.  
Hermione miro la herida con detenimiento y después comenzó a sacar cosas y más cosas de aquel botiquín.  
-oye me esta dando miedo ¿me va a poner todo eso en el labio?-susurro draco a harry.  
-no te preocupes ella sabe lo que hace-dijo harry sonriendo al ver a draco asustado.  
-eso espero.  
Hermione comenzó a curarle la herida del labio aunque draco se movía sin parar ya que no se fiaba mucho de lo que le estuviera poniendo su novia.  
-bueno ya estas listo-dijo hermione sonriendo.  
-oye no me duele creo que deberías dedicarte a esto de la enfermería.  
-si no te imaginas cuantas veces me a curado a mí porque no quería ir a la enfermería si iba tan de seguido de seguro me daban un bono-dijo harry.  
-te haces heridas muy a menudo eso ya lo sabia jeje-dijo draco.  
Hermione los miraba emocionada se reían juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida aunque no se imaginó que aquella unión fuera a durar tanto.  
Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio del curso y desde que hermione y draco estaban juntos.  
Ellos eran la envidia de todo hogwarts nunca hubo una pareja tan perfecta.  
-hermione puedes esperarme un segundo andas demasiado rápido-se quejaba draco intentando seguir a su novia.  
-no puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca estudiar dos horas y tengo que ser puntual si no no cumpliré mis horarios y después tengo que hacer el trabajo de pociones-dijo hermione sin bajar el ritmo.  
-bueno pero te acuerdas que esta noche tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente en la sala de los menestres-dijo draco siguiéndola como podía.  
Hermine se paro en seco lo que izo que draco chocara contra ella y se fuera directo al suelo.  
-cariño podías avisar cuando frenas todos los días lo mismo-dijo levantándose del suelo.  
-lo siento bueno no te preocupes que a las diez estaré allí de acuerdo pero ahora tengo un millón de cosas por hacer.  
-y ¿no puedo ir yo a estudiar contigo.  
-no draco porque tu me distraes así que no-dicho esto beso a su novio y se dirigió a la biblioteca sin dejar que este le contestase.  
Draco subió como una bala a la sala de los menestres y se dispuso a preparar todo para aquella noche puso velas en el suelo una mesa dos sillas y como habían quedado de pasar la noche allí también una cama después puso las flores preferidas de hermione y se puso a pensar en el menú de la noche al final se decidió por algo ligerito porque por la noche no es nada bueno comer cosas pesadas luego a uno le cuesta dormir aunque a el le iba a costar mucho dormir teniendo a hermione al lado puso un sofá con chimenea uno sabe que el la sala de los menestre todo es posible y bajo a merendar junto a los demás alumnos estaría un rato con hermione,harry y crabbe y después subiría a terminar de preparar todo y cuando hubiera acabado había quedado Con harry para terminar el trabajo de herbologia que tenia con harry y neville con neville que era un hacha en esa materia no habría problema el 10 estaba asegurado.  
Se arreglo un poco y bajo a merendar. 


	9. y llegaron los dragones

hola gracias por los comentarios aki os dejo un nuevo cap decrieme que os parece

saludos nienna

Capitulo 11

Cuando llego al salón ahí estaba hermione y harry junto con crabbe -hola a todos-dijo draco y dio un beso a hermione.  
-¿as quedado con neville?-pregunto harry.  
-si cuando e conseguido que dejara de correr por todo el patio porque pensaba que le iba hacer algo e quedado después de merendar-dijo draco.  
-yo chicos los dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo-dijo hermione cogiendo dos libros que parecían más grandes que ella.  
-no estudies mucho-dijo draco y le dio un beso a hermione.  
-luego nos vemos-le dijo hermione guiñándole un ojo a draco.  
-bueno vamos a donde neville ¿tu vienes crabbe?-dijo harry.  
-no voy a hablar con pansy.  
-deberías desistir de eso no te va a hacer ni caso crabbe además no tiene ni cerebro ¿para qué quieres una chica así?-dijo draco mientras se bebía un zumo de calabaza.  
-bueno quiero intentarlo desde que la vi me gusta y bueno ya sabes hermione me recomendó que hablara con ella-dijo crabbe mientras recogía sus cosas.  
-buena suerte-dijeron draco y harry a la vez.  
-Bueno vamos al lago que hemos quedado con neville-dijo harry.  
-ni merendar me dejáis ya-dijo draco levantándose de la mesa de mala gana y siguiendo a harry.  
Los chicos se dirigieron al lago que era donde habían quedado con neville pasando por el patio se encontraron con ron que estaba con su hermana ginny.  
-hola ginny-dijo harry tímidamente.  
-hola harry-contesto la pelirroja.  
-ginny no le hables a este traidor que me dejo de lado por malfoy-dijo ron mirando con odio a los dos chicos.  
-comadreja ¿qué quieres que té parta la cara? No tengo problema en hacerlo-dijo malfoy amenazante.  
-¿qué pasa harry? Ahora malfoy es tu guardaespaldas-dijo ron en tono burlón.  
-¿harry es cierto que dejaste a mi hermano de lado porque draco te lo pidió?-dijo ginny.  
-eso no es cierto si yo no me hablo con tu hermano es porque intento pegar a hermione porque salía con draco nosotros lo vimos al entrar en la sala común.  
-¿ron eso es cierto?-dijo la pelirroja.  
-no como les vas a creer a ellos.  
-ve y pregúntaselo a hermione a ella si le creerás asta luego ginny y comadreja-dijo draco mientras arrastraba a harry asta el lago.  
-espera draco tengo que hablar con ginny-dijo harry.  
-cuando hable con hermione entonces hablas no te preocupes las cosas se van a aclarar-dijo draco.  
-de acuerdo vamos que neville nos debe estar esperando.  
Llegaron al lago y allí estaba neville.  
-hola neville-dijo draco chocando al mano con neville.  
-me meme as dicho neville y meme as chocado la mano-dijo neville tartamudeando.  
-si no voy a pegarte somos medio colegas por así decirlo-dijo draco.  
Neville sonrió y se puso a sacar un montón de cosas que tenían que estudiar les enseño unos frasquitos con las cosas que debían aprenderse.  
-mirar esta es la que le di a harry para que respirara en el agua durante una hora-dijo neville juntándola rápidamente con las demás.  
-podríamos probarla ¿no crees?-dijo draco a harry.  
-Sí ¿porque no?-dijo harry.  
-ahora tengo que buscar la de escamas de dragón-dijo neville revolviendo la mochila.  
-¿escamas de dragón¿Para que sirve?-dijo draco.  
-a sí quien ingiere la planta le aparecen las escamas de un dragón por dos días a no ser que se tome un antídoto pero casi nadie sabe el antídoto ni si quiera yo lo se-dijo neville.  
-bueno voy a probar la del agua me apetece bucear un rato ¿estas eran no neville?-dijo draco enseñándole el frasco.  
-si esas son ¿dónde se abran metido las de dragón?-dijo neville.  
Draco se tomo las hierbas y se sumergió en el agua pero después de un minuto sintió que se ahogaba y subió a la superficie.  
-olle neville estas plantas no funcionan deben de estar caducadas-dijo draco pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Se giro y vio a harry con cara de susto y a neville blanco como la pared.  
-¿qué pasa?-dijo draco.  
-oh dios mío me va a matar-dijo neville llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
-draco mirarte las manos o tócate la cara lo que prefieras-dijo harry.  
Draco se miro y casi se muere tenia escamas por todos los lados se toco la cara se toco todo estaba lleno de escamas de dragón.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
Pero ¿qué es esto? Soy un dragón me muero soy el chico más guapo del colegio no puede ser no puedo ser un dragón me muero yo me muero.  
-NEVILLE QUE ME AS HECHO-grito draco.  
-bueno me equivoque al poner las etiquetas y té as comido la del dragón-dijo neville.  
-dime que hay un antídoto-dijo sujetándolo por el cuello.  
-no sé el antídoto pero a lo mejor alguien sabe.  
-yo se quien puede saberlo hermione ella lo sabe todo-dijo harry.  
-¿pero estas loco¿Quieres que hermione me vea así con escamas de dragón¿Sabes lo anti sexy que es eso?-dijo draco al borde de un ataque.  
-bueno solo nos queda dumbeldore-dijo neville.  
Los chicos formaron un plan ocultar a draco asta llegar a la sala del director.  
Todo iba bien cubrieron a draco con su túnica y fueron andando por el colegio intentando que nadie los viera ya que casi era la hora de cenar estaban apunto de llegar cuando vieron a snape se pegaron a la pared con la esperanza de que el no les viera esto se empezaba a parecer a matrix mas que a otra cosa, snape iba tan distraído que ni se fijo en ellos, los chicos siguieron su camino y llegaron al despacho de dumbeldore ya que harry sabia la contraseña.  
-hola harry y compañía por lo que veo-dijo dumbeldore.  
-profesor tiene que ayudarnos draco a sufrido un pequeño accidente-dijo harry quitándole la túnica a draco.  
-ya veo veamos lo que podemos hacer señor malfoy-dijo dumbeldore sonriendo.  
Draco corría hacia la sala de los menestres donde se encantaría con hermione el resultado de dumbeldore funciono pero esa cosa viscosa a la que casi tiene que obligar a la fuerza que se bebiera no le había dejado buen sabor de boca.  
Llego a la sala de los menestres.  
-hola bonita-dijo casi sin aliento.  
-pensé que ya no venias-dijo hermione abrazándole.  
-ya estoy aquí no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.  
-oye draco ¿qué haces con una escama de dragón él la chaqueta.  
-eh... es una historia muy larga.  
-bueno cuéntame tenemos tiempo.  
-de acuerdo pero no te rías.  
-no me rió dime amor.  
-bueno es que el estupido de neville se equivoco pegando etiquetas a las hierbitas de herbologia y en vez de tomarme la de respirar sobre el agua me tome una de escamas de dragón.  
Hermione se empezó a reír a mas no poder.  
-prometiste que no té reirías-dijo draco abalanzándose sobre hermione y haciéndole cosquillas.  
-perdona no lo recordare mas dragoncito.  
-hermione-dijo draco.  
-vale perdón vamos a cenar.  
Los chicos cenaron, rieron, bailaron y pasaron el momento mas especial de su vida juntos después de todo se durmieron y pasaron una noche inolvidable aunque para draco además de eso había sido una tarde de lo mas movida.


	10. presecuciones y conversaciones pendiente

Capitulo 12 

Draco entraba a la sala común de slytherin con una sonrisa puesta en la cara sentado en un sofá verde junto a la chimenea estaba su amigo crabbe.  
-buenos días crabbe-dijo draco feliz.  
-buenos días veo que no as dormido aquí-contesto crabbe sonriendo.  
-exactamente pero no te voy a contar son cosas muy privadas espero que lo comprendas-dijo draco sentándose en el sofá.  
-ella te mataría-.  
-si seguramente se sabe casi todos los hechizos y no dudes en que lo haría-.  
Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a clase le tocaba historia de la magia no había clase mas aburrida que esa bueno quizás adivinación aunque era divertido ver a la profesora de adivinación tropezar y decir un montón de estupideces todos los años decía que alguien iba a morir el caso es que siempre le tocaba a harry.

La clase paso lentamente draco tenia ganas de salir de allí tenían descanso de una hora y quería estar con hermione.  
Aunque mejor que neville no se le acercara porque lo quería matar desde el incidente del dragón.  
La clase por fin finalizo y se dirigió como una bala al patio cuando llego vio a harry esperando.  
-hola harry y ¿hermione?-dijo draco sentándose en el césped.  
-ahora viene ha ido a coger no sé que libro para no el que-.  
-Sí que té as enterado bien-dijo el rubio.  
-por cierto neville me pidió disculpas y me rogó que no le hicieras nada-dijo harry.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
espera analicemos la situación:  
me convirtió en un dragón solucion:neville muerto

me ayudo con lo de herbologia solucion:neville vivo

Pero también estuvo apunto de fastidiar mi noche perfecta junto a hermione.  
Solucion:neville muerto muerto muerto mas que muerto muy muerto.  
-draco que vas a hacer-dijo harry.  
-pues voy a matar a neville-dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿cómo que lo vas a matar?-dijo harry asustado.  
-es un decir voy a encogerlo machacarlo cuando sea más pequeño porque de grande me costara mucho y después meteré lo que quede de el en un sobrecito y le enviare al polo norte para que se congele asta el fin de los días jajajajajajajja-draco comenzó a reírse como un sádico.  
Harry tenia cara de pensar que draco se había fumado algo el plan era completamente absurdo pero para draco era una genialidad.  
La cosa iba bien asta que neville apareció por el patio aquello fue como ver aun gato y un ratón por supuesto draco era el gato y neville el ratón.  
Draco se levanto en cuanto lo vio y empezó a correr hacia neville que también empezo a correr mientras que harry se quedo paralizado ni tiempo le había dado a reaccionar.  
La persecución seguía con algunos gritos de draco como"cuando te pille te mato neville" o "no huyas cobarde"o también "ven aquí que te voy a congelar y te mandare al polo norte eso té pasa por convertirme en dragón pedazo de idiota"  
Después de 15 minutos draco cogio a neville .  
Harry todavía se preguntaba como neville había aguantado tanto ya que draco mientras corría le lanzaba chispas con la varita que iban a parar directamente al trasero de neville lo que provocaba que este fuera dando saltos mientras corría.  
La discusión acabo con neville con el pelo rosa y el cuerpo morado nada que no pudieran solucionar en la enfermería.  
-draco ¿que té a pasado? Estas sudando-dijo hermione que acababa de llegar.  
-nada no te preocupes es que e echo deporte-dijo draco tranquilamente y con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.  
-bueno prefiero no saberlo-dijo hermione mirando a harry que se desternillaba de risa.  
-¿que libro es ese?-dijo harry.  
-a este es de estudios muggles-dijo la chica.  
-amor si ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles ¿para qué lo estudias?-dijo draco.  
-porque me apetece realmente es interesante-.  
-de acuerdo-dijo rubio dando un beso a hermione.  
Todavía quedaba media hora para que empezaran las clases y los chicos estaban de lo mas entretenidos cuando algo inesperado paso:  
-vosotros tres y yo tenemos que hablar y aclarar esto de una vez por todas-dijo ron mirándolos con odio.  
-cuando quieras comadreja-dijo draco poniéndose frente a ron.


	11. mensajito para asteriscosi te llamas asi

Esto es un mensaje para asterisco asi te llamas no?  
Mira que me digas que no te gusta mi historia vale pero acusarme de que copio como que no a ver si té enteras que yo me exprimo el cerebro para hacer cada capitulo como para que me digas que es plagio si no te gusta puedes decirlo pero no decir que copio y avisar que no pienso seguir subiendo capítulos aquí porque en los grupos MSN si k les gusta a la gente y no me acusan de copiar que pa eso yo no estoy aquí y por cierto e mirado tu perfil y no as escrito ninguna historia intenta escribir una para que veas lo difícil que es y lo mucho que jode que te digan que copias.  
Para las que les gustaba porque tú lo siento pero no voy a seguir porque no estoy aquí para que después de mucho esfuerzo me llamen copiona y demás muchas gracias por los comentarios adiós. 


	12. ¿tranquilidad?

hola muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo los acabo de leer lo que pasaba es que si no le gusta la historia esta en su derecho de decirlo y no me abria enfadado por eso pero lo que paso es que me dijo que copiaba pero muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios porque me aveis animado a seguir dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste un saludo y muchas gracias nienna

Capitulo 13¿tranquilidad?  
-vosotros tres y yo tenemos que hablar y aclarar esto de una vez por todas-dijo ron mirándolos con odio.  
-cuando quieras comadreja-dijo draco poniéndose frente a ron.  
-draco no te pelees por favor-dijo hermione.  
-no peleare si este no te vuelve a tocar o té insulta-dijo draco apuntando con el dedo a ron.  
-no me das miedo malfoy-dijo ron sonriendo.  
-pues deberías tenerlo-.  
-¿que es lo que quieres hablar?-dijo harry levantándose también.  
-de cómo habéis sido capaces de uniros a este hurón-dijo ron.  
-es mi novio ron y lo quiero ¿por qué no lo aceptas?-dijo hermione levantándose del césped.  
-¿qué porque no lo acepto? Muy sencillo hermione yo te quiero y no quiero que estés con este sujeto no ves que te va a tirar a la basura en cuanto se canse solo vas a ser su fulana nada mas-dijo ron.  
Draco perdió la cabeza y golpeo a ron todo lo fuerte que pudo lo dejo en el suelo con el labio partido.  
(pensamiento de draco)  
Se lo merece a dicho a mi novia fulana ¿pero de que va el estupido este?  
Lo voy a dejar para el arrastre.  
-draco no por favor no os peleéis-dijo hermione sujetando a draco.  
-tranquilo draco-dijo harry también agarrándole.  
-¿es lo único que sabes hacer malfoy?-dijo ron levantándose del suelo.  
-tu té lo as buscado-.  
-no el que se merece los golpes eres tu me as quitado a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida-dijo ron apunto de llorar.  
-yo no té e quitado nada no puedes obligar a hermione a que te corresponda y en cuanto a harry tu mismo le dijiste de todo porque habíamos decido intentar ser amigos solo estas rabioso porque hermione esta conmigo y no puede corresponderte pero eso no te da derecho a decir que es una fulana para mí porque eso no es verdad yo quiero muchísimo a hermione y incluso no me hablo con mi padre por este sentimiento pero me da igual hermione es y será lo mas importante en mi vida ¿lo entiendes?-dijo draco.  
-ron él tiene razón podrías abrir los ojos de una vez por todas y ver las cosas como son solo tu nos as alejado de tu lado intentaste golpear a hermione y a mí me dijiste de todo draco no ha hecho nada-dijo harry.  
-¿cómo que no ha hecho nada?-dijo ron furioso.  
-su único error según tú a sido quererme y el mío quererle a el-dijo hermione.  
-y el mío intentar llevarnos todos bien-dijo harry.  
Ron no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
-no me gusta como se están poniendo las cosas-dijo hermione mientras abrazaba a draco.  
-yo voy a hablar con ginny tengo cosas que aclarar y no e tenido la oportunidad-dijo harry.  
-buena suerte-dijo draco mientras harry se alejaba.  
-esto va mal draco no entiendo el comportamiento de ron-dijo hermione.  
-nuestro único delito es querernos sabes desde el primer curso me pregunte porque me había enamorado de ti porque no podía dejar pesar en ti ¿porque tu? Pero tengo la respuesta tú eres lo que más quiero hermione y ahora que estamos juntos no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe aunque tenga que luchar contra todo el mundo no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe-dijo draco.  
-draco yo tampoco quiero que nadie nos separe la mayoría de la gente no te conoce piensa que eres mala persona pero harry, crabbe y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad yo también me preguntaba ¿por qué tu? Y yo sé que es porque estábamos destinados a estar juntos no importa lo que pase vamos a estar juntos-.  
Draco la beso y fue a las clases con hermione a esa hora les tocaba clase a todos juntos se dirigieron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas allí estaba harry que parecía muy feliz y la razón no podía ser otra que ginny los dos estaban cogidos de la mano lo que significaba que había otra pareja mas y un miembro nuevo en el grupo.  
-puedo hablar con vosotros-dijo ron bajando la cabeza.  
-Sí ron-dijo draco.  
Ron se sorprendió mucho de que draco le hubiera llamado ron lo normal es que le hubiera dicho comadreja pero el no lo hizo.  
-quiero pediros una disculpa por todo hermione perdóname por ponerme como me puse y intentar golpearte-dijo ron.  
-todo olvidado ron-dijo hermione abrazando a ron.  
-gracias y bueno draco yo también te quería pedir disculpas por todo y me gustaria que intentáramos ser amigos si quieres ser amigo de una comadreja-dijo ron.  
-claro que si ron y tu perdona por los insultos y demás durante todos estos años-dijo draco estrechando la mano con ron.  
-dios no me lo puedo creer-dijo harry acercándose con ginny.  
-te pido disculpas por todo-dijo ron.  
-todo olvidado amigo-dijo harry.  
-tal vez me deberías llamar cuñado por lo que veo-dijo ron.  
-si es verdad no lo he dicho ginny y yo somos novios-dijo harry mientras una sonrojada ginny asentía.  
Los chicos se fueron al finalizar todas las clases al patio y estuvieron hablando animadamente sobre sus cosas.  
Harry y draco picaban a ron diciéndole que una de las chicas de su curso estaba loca por él.  
Ron intento estrangularlos un par de veces pero a buen rollo que conste.  
-draco podemos hablar-dijo una voz a las espaldas del chico.  
Draco se giro y vio de quien se trataba:  
-no tengo nada que hablar contigo lucius-dijo draco con desprecio a su padre.  
-por favor draco-suplico lucius-.


End file.
